The Night Where It All Started
by AnimeChica93
Summary: A Halloween Fanfic :P Things get freaking when costumes are turned real on Halloween Night, while Misty is the only one not dressed up. Can she break this weird curse on everyone in Pallet Town? Can she save her loved ones, or better yet, can she save the one she loves? FIND OUT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD
1. Chapter 1

**The Night Where It All Started**

**Description:** A Pokémon fanfic – Halloween style! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon! There enough said. Lol.

**Rating:** T plus mature subject matter :P

**Note:** _thoughts _

**Ages:** Ash:19 Misty:19 Brock:21

* * *

**Part 1**

T'was the night before Halloween where children and adults alike were preparing for the scary night that was yet to come in the town of Pallet.

"C'mon Misty you have to dress up! It's the whole point of Halloween!"

"I don't care if it is Ash! I am not dressing up and that's final!"

Ash and Misty were arguing in Ash's living room where Ash was trying out his brand new costume. Pikachu was sitting on a table behind Ash and watching the scene before him. Brock was in the kitchen helping out Delia.

"And besides, the only fun part of Halloween is the candy. I don't see what the point is in dressing up in anyways."

Ash looked at her with a stern look.

"Okay Misty, first of all it's not all about the candy. And second, dressing up for Halloween is to scare other people and kids. Basically turning an ordinary night into something worth remembering."

Misty looked into Ash's eyes and saw that no matter how many times she would protest, he would stand his guard. He was one stubborn teen. Exactly like she was, but she decided on her better judgement with a sigh.

"Fine, but don't expect me to dress up. I'll just help you with the costume, if you want."

Ash knew when Misty made up her mind; there would be no force in the world that would make her change her decision.

"Fine, just help me find the right combo of costumes, I guess."

As the two teens decided on a good costume for Ash, Brock came into the living room with a tray full of Halloween cookies.

"So Ash, what are you dressing up as anyways?"

Brock asked as he set the tray on the table where Pikachu was, giving the mouse a _you better not eat it _look.

"Well, mom said that I should try something different for once."

"What do you mean by different?"

Brock asked as he turned his back on Pikachu, to face Ash.

"Well, as long as I can remember, I've dressed up as a Pokémon every year. Let's just say it's time for a change-up."

As Misty looked at the collection of clothing around Ash, she could only gather that, all the clothing was dark.

"Look Ash, if you want me to help you, then you have to tell me what you're dressing as."

Ash gave her a sly smile.

"Well it's definitely not a Pokémon."

Misty was getting annoyed.

"Then what is it already?!"

Ash pulled out a set of fake fangs from his jean pocket.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Ash just smiled his sly smile.

"What? What is it?"

Ash placed the fake fangs in his mouth and showed it to Brock.

"You're dressing up as a vampire?"

"Better than any ordinary vamp. I'm Dracula!"

Ash yelled in the classic Dracula accent, scaring Pikachu and Brock into laughter.

All Misty could do was shake her head and face palm herself. All while trying not laugh.

"What about you Brock? What are you going as?"

Misty said as she tried to change the subject.

Ash noticed that Misty was beginning to enjoy herself.

"_Now to get her in a costume."_

"Well, you know how I'm trying to be a breeder right? Or at least someone who helps out others in need?"

Misty was starting to get a little confused. "Yea?"

"Then I'm going as a doctor."

Misty face palmed, yet again.

"That is in real life Brock. And according to Ash you're supposed to enjoy the night, not make it well, normal."

Brock thought for a moment.

"Hey I know! What about a mad scientist?"

Misty fought back the urge to face palm, yet again.

"Well, at least it's not normal."

"Speaking of normal, I really think you should change your normalness tomorrow night, Misty."

Misty knew where Ash was getting at, and being another stubborn teen, she decided not to fall into that trap of his. Instead she took a different approach.

"What do you mean change my normalness? What? Getting bored?"

"Mist, you know that's not what I meant."

Ash said as he desperately tried not to get into another fight.

"No, that's exactly what you meant Ashy-boy!"

Misty knew she hit a nerve. He always hated being called Ashy-boy.

"Well I wouldn't have said it if you stopped being so damn annoying every day! You're like a new definition of normal!"

"Oh, now I'm annoying?! Maybe if you looked up lazy and dense in the dictionary, then you'll find a big fat picture of you!"

"OH YEA?!"

"YEAH!"

Brock came in between the two lovely couple. Well at the very least, a close couple of friends in another useless argument.

"Seriously? I think if you look up an old married couple in the dictionary, then you'll find a big fat picture of the both of y'all!"

That set off a mini outbreak of fights between the three good friends. At the end of the mini fight; Misty walked away with a bunch of bruises on both her arms, Brock walked away with a black eye and few bruises; and Ash walked away with a black eye and a lot more bruising then Misty courtesy of the red-head.

"Well, that was fun."

Brock said as he desperately tried to heal his black eye with a patch of ice, a couple of hours after the fight in Ash's bedroom.

"Don't I know it."

Ash said, as he also tried to heal up his black eye with a different patch of ice, while sitting on his bed.

"Hey. where is she anyway?"

Brock said as he noticed Misty's absence.

"Probably still in the bathroom."

Ash replied, still trying to die down the bruising.

Brock shook his head.

"Amazing what she can do, when she gets it her way."

Ash scoffed.

"Yeah, black eyes and bruises."

They both looked at each other and broke into loud laughter.

Meanwhile in the bathroom across from Ash's bedroom, the sound of laughter reached Misty.

"I swear, boys could be so...I don't know boyish!"

At a loss for words.

"_Well at least he didn't ask me to wear a stupid costume or anything."_

Proud of herself, while trying to cover up her bruising on her arms with makeup.

"Luckily there's no bruising on my face. CAUSE if there were, a certain trainer would get it for sure."

Misty said as she was talking to her reflection in the bathroom mirror above the sink.

At that moment, she started to daydream about a certain trainer in a black cape. She pictured his hair all messy, pointing in different directions, wearing nothing but black clothing matching his hair, with a dark black cape blowing behind him with the wind. And then there would be his eyes. Full of desire and lust. She sighed heavenly.

"_Pull yourself together girl! It's only a costume! Not an excuse for you to go to la-la land!"_

She angrily put away the makeup and looked at the mirror for just a split second. Then she froze.

"_I swear my reflection just winked at me."_

Misty stared at the mirror, and did simple motions of her hands. The reflection copied like it usually would.

"_Huh, I must be seeing things."_

She left the bathroom in a rush back to Ash's room.

"Sorry to barge in on your male bonding."

Misty said as she moved towards Ash's bed, and pushing him off.

"Whoa! Wait a minute I'm sleeping there!"

Misty sighed in annoyance.

"Look Ash, it's late. And besides, your mom lets me sleep in your bed because you are a gentleman, are you not?

Ash didn't want to get into another argument with his mom, yet again.

"Ugh, fine. Just this once."

"_As if."_

As Ash and Brock climb into their respective sleeping bags, Misty couldn't help but smile at Ash.

"_Well, he may be a pain in the butt, but his mom raised him right. And besides, I honestly can't wait to see his tall dark and handsome self to the max tomorrow night anyway. Hehe._"

With that thought in mind Misty fell asleep wondering what the following day may bring.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well, that was one interesting beginning. I know it doesn't seem like a very scary like story yet, but remember children of the night, it only just begun. Mwahahahahahahahaha! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**The Night Where It All Started**

**Description:** A Pokémon fanfic – Halloween style! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon! There enough said. Lol.

**Rating:** T plus mature subject matter :P

**Note:** _thoughts _*Pokémon Translation*

**Ages:** Ash:19 Misty:19 Brock:21 Gary:19 Tracey: 20

* * *

**Part 2**

The sun broke through the clouds and awoke a certain redhead, blinking her eyes open.

"Ugh, morning already?"

Misty looked around the room and noticed that two of her closest friends, Ash and Brock, were absent from their sleeping bags.

"_Huh, I wonder where they are."_

She looked over at the clock mounted on the far wall, and read the time.

"WTH? IT'S ALREADY NOON?!"

She jumped out of her bed, changed into her everyday attire, and cleaned up her area of the bed. As she left Ash's bedroom, she noticed that it was unusually quiet throughout the house. Except, for the sounds and smells of something cooking in the kitchen downstairs.

Forgetting her bathroom morning routines Misty heads downstairs, and sees Delia cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Ketchum."

Delia stopped her cooking and turned to face Misty.

"Oh hello Misty. How are you? You slept a while, is everything okay?"

Misty thought back to last night and believed nothing out of the ordinary happened. Except of the suppose wink her reflection gave her in the bathroom. But she knew that was just her imagination going wild. And she didn't feel any different from yesterday.

"Yea, I guess I needed the extra sleep."

Delia smiled.

"Well, they say that oversleeping is bad for your health. But I believe its another way to gain back your energy and gain more beauty."

She winked at Misty.

Misty blushed.

"So um, do you know where Ash and Brock went to?"

Delia went back to her cooking.

"They went shopping for sweets for tonight. They'll be back later."

"_Right, tonight is Halloween. Great._ Mrs. Ketchum, would you need help for tonight to give away the candy? _Cause I really don't want to be all dressy like Ash and Brock."_

Misty shivered inwardly, not sure from what though.

"Oh no, I'll be fine. Go and have fun with your friends tonight."

Misty looked over at the couch and saw a pile of clothing, lying on top of it.

"Um, Mrs. Ketchum what are those clothes for on the couch?"

Delia turned back to Misty, smiled, and went towards the couch.

"Well, Ash and Brock are not the only ones dressing up for tonight."

"What do you mean?"

Delia held up a pair of very beautiful white wings towards Misty.

"I'll also be dressing up for tonight. Yes, it's a fairy. And yes, everybody in Pallet dresses up for just tonight of all nights and has fun. Actually it's more of a tradition though."

Misty was starting to panic.

"Do I have to dress up?"

"Not unless you want to. But I can probably guarantee you that everybody in Pallet is going to dress up."

"_Oh great. But I'm so not gonna fall for peer pressure. No way, nu-uh." _

"Misty, is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just gonna go outside for a walk. I'll see you later Mrs. Ketchum."

"All right, but if you see Ashy anywhere, tell him to hurry up over here before the night starts."

"Okay, I will."

Just like that, Misty left the Ketchum house and walked randomly down the street, just sorting through the babble that's going on in her head.

"Pikachupi! *Misty!*"

Misty looked behind her and saw Ash's pikachu smiling up at her.

"Oh, hey Pikachu. Did you see Ash today yet?"

Pikachu shook his head.

"Oh, you too eh?"

"Pikachupi, pikacha pi! *Misty, I wanna show you something cool!*"

"Um, okay."

Pikachu started to run ahead of Misty to the other side of the street and she followed.

They ran what seemed like forever past countless trees, bushes and clearings. Until they stopped at a very old Willow tree in the middle of a distant forest. With streaks of water, coming out of the trunk and branches of the tree. It was way too surreal for Misty.

"Whoa, Pikachu this is so beautiful!"

"Pika! Pikacha Pikachupi?! *I know! Isn't it great Misty?!*"

Something caught Misty's attention, as she noticed something glowing at the base of the tree.

"Pikachu, what is that?"

Pikachu went over to the glowing thing, and brought it out for Misty.

It was a silver bordered mirror, with weird majestic designs on the pure silver that surrounded it. However, the glow came from the lettering that was inscribed at the top of the mirror, in an unreadable language to Misty.

"Pikachu, what does that say?"

Pikachu looked at the description, and noticed that it was in Footprint Note. Where only Pokémon can read this description and few people who study this writing extensively.

"Pikacha. Pikachu. *Weird. Way weird.*"

"What does it say?"

"Pikacha chu pikachu. Pikachupi, pikachu chu? *Something about showing our deepest desires, but it's confusing. Misty, wanna look at the mirror?*"

Misty took the mirror from Pikachu and looked at her reflection.

At first there was nothing, and then when Misty looked at it at a different angle, she saw her reflection. Her face was a combination of nervousness and fear, but her reflection was just smiling at her.

"_Okay, it's just my imagination again." _

She repeated her hand motions from what she did back at the bathroom at Ash's house. But this time, the mirror did not copy, but just smiled a little mischievously.

"What on earth?"

The reflection didn't say anything but widened its weird smile.

"Pikachupi? *Misty?*"

"Pikachu, please tell me you see this?"

Pikachu climbed on Misty's shoulder to see her reflection, but came up confused instead.

"Pikachupi, pikachu chu. *Misty, I don't see anything.*"

Misty started to panic a little. But suddenly, the reflection smiled even wider, winked, and disappeared within the mirror. Misty didn't have time to react when the mirror suddenly flashed a bright blinding light, causing both Misty and Pikachu to yell and cover their eyes.

When the light stopped, Misty and Pikachu opened their eyes and tried to regain their eyesight. When they did, it just brought disorientation and confusion to the both of them.

"Wha...what was that?"

"Pika. *I don't know*"

Misty suddenly realized two things.

"Huh? Wait, didn't I just have the mirror before? And how did it get dark so fast?"

Pikachu got off Misty's shoulder and looked around half afraid and half confused. All while Misty used the same hand that held the mirror and checked her watch. It was 9pm.

"Wait, wasn't it just a bit after lunch that we left Ash's house?"

"Pikachupi! *Misty!*"

Misty heard the yell from Pikachu, down the path of the forest from where they came, and ran towards it. When she got there she saw Pikachu on guard and afraid.

"What's wrong?"

"Chu! *Listen!*"

She did. After a few minutes she heard cracking of branches and fallen leaves that gave her chills to her spine.

"Who... Who's there?!"

After a few seconds a figure appeared to them, from behind a tall thick pine tree. It looked like a deformed wolf, but it was still recognizable.

"Tracey?! What on earth happened to you?"

The Tracey-wolf stood on its rear paws and growled while trying to speak to the shock and frightened Misty staring back at him/it.

"Misty? You didn't change."

"Di...didn't change? What do you mean?"

"I dressed like this before I went out tonight. But when I got outside, a bright light blinded me. The next thing I knew I was like this."

"_Oh my god. What did I do?"_

At that moment the full moon broke through the clouds and shone down at them. The instant the light shone on them, the Tracey-wolf went back down on all fours and growled very animal like, but only one humanish word was legible.

"RUN!"

Misty bolted like she never done before, with Pikachu on her tail. She didn't know how long she ran. But the adrenaline she had, prevented her from getting exhausted. Not even Pikachu slowed down.

When she finally arrived back at Ash's house, she ran inside the house, bolted the door shut behind her, and all while Pikachu was breathing heavily behind her at the entrance to the living room.

She couldn't believe or understand from what she saw with the Tracey-wolf. But she knew that deep down in her gut that it was entirely her fault. If she didn't look in the weird mirror under the Willow tree, Tracey wouldn't have been a werewolf.

Just when Misty finished bolting up the door, she heard loud wings beating from the kitchen.

"_Wings? What..."_

She remembered of what Ash's mom had told her about her Halloween costume, it was a fairy. She shook her head at herself and only hoped it was a good version of a fairy. Not the evil little kinds.

Misty walked to the kitchen and found Delia, flying about a foot above the kitchen floor, wearing a pinkish white dress, and very beautiful large wings, that appeared to have grown out of her back.

"Ms...Mrs. Ketchum?"

The Delia-fairy turned swiftly towards Misty and just stared. Somehow her face was glowing a dim glow along with her dress.

"Oh Misty! Where have you been?!"

"I...was just...Mrs. Ketchum what happened to you?"

"I was here just preparing dinner for you and your friends, after I put this silly costume on. Then suddenly a bright light blinded me. When I opened my eyes I was flying."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs. Ketchum."

Delia shook her head and smiled a bit.

"Don't be. It's not like it's your fault. And besides, it's a good change to fly around the kitchen."

The feeling in Misty's gut turned into guilt.

"_Oh my god. What is happening!?"_

A doorbell rang from the front of the house.

"Who could that be?"

"It's Gary."

Misty gave Delia a questionable look.

"It's a perk for being a fairy. I could just tell."

Misty walked up to the front, with Pikachu closely behind her. She braced herself and opened the door, after unbolting it. When she did, she was relieved.

"Oh Gary, thank god you didn't change."

Gary didn't respond, in a way that he couldn't agree with her. He was being his normal self. With black pants and a zip up black hoodie.

"Look, Red, I just came here to find Ashy-boy is he here?"

Misty shook her head.

"No he isn't, but Gary are you okay?"

Tonight he had a very short temper.

"No Red I'm not okay. Yea I may look normal but I'm not. At least not like I was yesterday."

Misty tried a different approach.

"So, what did you dress up as for Halloween?"

Gary shook his head and looked downwards towards Pikachu without moving. In mere minutes Pikachu started to float in mid-air, and floated towards Misty's arms.

"Wait, what?"

"That's right Red, I'm a modern wizard. Minus the stupid pointy hat."

"That's not that bad though."

Gary shook his head.

"Try thinking about something or someone, and have it pop out in front of you, no matter where you are."

Misty's eyes went huge.

"I'm not gonna ask."

Gary smiled.

"So is Ashy-boy here or no?"

Misty shook her head.

"Alright, well when he does come, tell him I stopped by."

Misty nodded.

Just when she closed the door, she heard the Delia-fairy shriek in the kitchen. When Misty got to the kitchen she saw a familiar tanned man; with messy dark hair, several doctor tools, and wearing a greyish lab coat.

"Brock?!"

Brock turned around and smiled a little sadly.

"Hey, at least you didn't change. "

Misty was speechless.

However, the Delia-fairy grew annoyed.

"How did you get in here? I locked everything."

"Shouldn't you know, with your new-found intuition that I would get inside anyways?"

Misty started to get annoyed with Brock's attitude.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Brock sighed and shook his head.

"Well I don't think a locked door would stop a mad scientist, Misty."

"Oh no, not you too."

Brock The Mad Scientist shrugged.

"So, where's Ash?"

Delia yawned, despite her annoyed mood.

"I don't know. But I'm tired. I'm going to try to get to bed. See you tomorrow."

Brock messaged his head before answering.

"Yea, same here. My head is starting to hurt. Bye."

Pikachu followed them.

Just like that Misty was left alone in the living room hoping that Ash would come back soon. Then she remembered what he was planning to dress up as for tonight.

"_Oh my god. Could he really be a...a...vamp? No, he couldn't, he just couldn't be."_

When the clock stroked 1:00 am, she heard a soft knocking on the door. Misty's heart raced.

"_It's Ash."_

She slowly moved towards the door and opened it. When she saw Ash fully, she gasped. He was dressed all in black, with a cape. His hair was a dark mess. His eyes were also dark coloured. No longer light brown. It was dark like his hair. But what Misty saw in them was a mixture of confusion, anger, hunger, and lust. She couldn't look away.

"Hello Misty."

His voice captured her, just like his eyes did. But when she tore her eyes away form Ash's eyes, she trailed down to his lips. Which were tinged with deep scarlet red.

"_No wonder he wasn't nowhere to be found."_

She started to back away from him slowly. Ash's eyes were quickly replaced with worry that brought back his old eye colour, when he saw her backing away.

"Misty? What's wrong?"

He walked towards her, but was stopped dead in his tracks as an invisible barrier prevented him from coming in.

Misty relaxed.

"Misty, let me in."

Misty shook her head in fear.

"Misty, I mean it! LET ME IN!"

His eyes were replaced by total anger, bringing the darkness back in them. But Misty didn't reply, just stared in paralyzing fear, with her heart racing. Just in that instant his eyes changed into lust as he was listening to her.

"You're afraid of me. That's a change."

"_He can hear my heartbeat." _

Then Ash looked deep into her eyes, like he was reaching for her soul, and grabbed it with his mind.

"Misty, please let me in."

She couldn't resist him.

"You may come in Ash."

As he walked in, he closed the door behind him. And slowly made his way to Misty, never breaking eye contact. When he reached her, he couldn't look away from her neck.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you're beautiful?"

At this point Misty's mind went cold in fear. She just shook her head not being able to look away from him.

"Well you have now."

And he made his move. He placed one hand on her back, pulling her closer to him. Then he placed his other hand behind her neck and leaned in towards it, with sudden passion and lust exploding out of him, all directed to her.

* * *

**Author's note:**

OMG! Okay first I apologize for this longish section, but I had to introduce the new and improved people. And OMG! Talk about cliff hangers! Wow. I even got into my own story. XD Poor Tracey though. It couldn't be easy for him for being a werewolf. BUT NO THANKS TO A CERTAIN RED HEAD, he had no choice. Nor did anyone else in Pallet. But honestly I think Ash is hell of a lot sexier when he's a vamp. And I know most of you fan girls out there might agree with me. But what happens next? Well, stay tuned my children of the night! :P


	3. Chapter 3

**The Night Where It All Started**

**Description:** A Pokémon fanfic – Halloween style! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon! There enough said. lol.

**Rating:** T plus mature subject matter :P

**Note:** _thoughts _*Pokémon Translation*

**Ages:** Ash:19 Misty:19 Brock:21

* * *

**Part 3**

Misty woke up with a ginormous headache.

"Ugh my head."

As Misty was holding her head to get up, she noticed that she awoke on the living room couch.

"Huh? How did I end up here?"

Then suddenly she remembered what happened last night. She remembered all of it.

"_Oh my god. I can't believe all of this is my damn fault. If I hadn't looked into that stupid mirror, then; Tracey wouldn't have been a werewolf, Mrs. Ketchum wouldn't have been a fairy, Gary wouldn't have been a wizard; Brock wouldn't have been a weird mad scientist, and Ash...wouldn't have been a vampire. No wonder I have a headache." _

She looked towards the clock mounted above the living room TV, and noticed it was noon.

"No, not again."

"What again?"

Misty sharply looked behind her, after Brock The Mad Scientist, scared the bejeezus out of her.

"Brock, don't do that."

"Sorry."

As Brock went to the kitchen, Misty followed him, just to see if last night was only a nightmare.

"So you okay? You seem worried."

Brock asked her as he searched the fridge for something.

"Um Brock, are you, well, you again?"

Brock closed the fridge, and looked curiously at her.

"I don't know, you tell me. Or maybe you should ask Ash since he is still sleeping upstairs."

Misty was generally surprised.

"Wait, Ash is still asleep? At noon?"

Brock shrugged.

"Well, I guess that's what being a creature of the night makes you do."

"_Oh no, last night was real. But it seemed more like a dream or a nightmare."_

"Hey if you want to talk, then we can talk Misty."

Misty just looked at Brock.

"Um, how is Mrs. Ketchum?"

"She is also asleep upstairs."

Misty shook her head.

"Brock, what are we gonna do?"

Brock looked at her as if he was examining a subject in the lab.

"Well, first we have to do something about your wound Misty."

Misty was confused.

"My wound?"

"Here, look for yourself."

Brock brought out a pocket mirror for her.

"Sorry, but I'm going to try to stay away from mirrors for a while Brock."

Brock looked at her questioningly, shrugged, placed the mirror back in his jean pocket, and stepped closer to Misty. When he reached her, he just shook his head with a smile after looking at her wound.

"Huh, looks like he got to you last night, which explains a lot."

As Brock was laughing, Misty was getting angrier by the minute. She didn't know what Brock was talking about, and she was getting annoyed by the fact that Brock won't tell her what kind of injury she had in the first place.

"Brock, what are you talking about?"

Brock shook his head and sighed.

"Misty, you have two puncture marks on your neck. It looks like something bit you."

"But Brock, nothing bit..."

She remembered what happened between her and Ash, when Ash came home for the first time as a legit vamp. She shivered at the memory.

"Misty, what exactly happened last night?"

Misty shook her head out of frustration and fear. She was frustrated at herself because she was helpless against Ash, when she is usually the one that beats him up with a mallet. But she was afraid for Ash. She remembered the person that Ash became last night. It was like he was possessed by something or someone else. The only time when she recognized Ash as himself, was when she was afraid of him. It was that fear that brought out the real Ash, but he was gone the instant the vamp in him heard her rapid heartbeat. But she couldn't face this on her own, she needed help, she needed someone with brains. And Brock was the right guy for the job not because he was naturally smart apart from what he became, as The Mad Scientist, it was his resourcefulness and know-how that she really needed. So she told him exactly what happened.

"Oh, wow. That doesn't sound like Ash at all. Especially the part calling you beautiful."

Misty frowned at Brock, but she knew that Brock was right.

"Brock, I think Ash is possessed. Since he turned into a vamp last night because of that weird light, probably some kind of, I don't know, some kind of evil force got an opening or weakness in Ash when he began to change into a real vamp."

Misty was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't dare to let them spill.

"I think you're on to something Misty. And that would explain his behavior towards you. And it definitely explains why he couldn't be found last night. You did say that he had blood on his lips when he got home last night right?"

Misty couldn't respond since she was still fighting back the tears that threaten to spill, so instead she nodded.

"We need to talk to anyone else that Ash knows well, and who was affected last night."

Misty suddenly remembered Gary's visit right before Brock showed up last night.

"Gary came by last night looking for Ash."

It was Brock's turn to be surprised.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Misty gave him a look.

"Maybe because I was way too distracted by everyone else becoming real life versions of their Halloween costumes to remember, Brock.

"Good point. But do you know what he turned into?"

"Yeah, at first he looked normal, but then he made Pikachu float to my arms by just looking at Pikachu. He said he became a modern wizard without that classical pointy hat."

"Huh, that doesn't sound so bad though."

"Yeah, that's what I said. But he said that he can make people or things appear before him when he's thinking about them. And it won't matter where he is too."

Brock blinked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Kinda like, if he's in the bathroom doing his business, then he thinks about a hot girl and magically she appears in front of him?"

Misty narrowed her eyes at Brock and shook her head.

"Brock you never change. But yeah, I guess that's the general idea."

Brock laughed for a few moments then he stopped like he just thought of something.

"You know, I wonder what happened to Professor Oak and Tracey."

Misty had a sudden memory of her encounter with Tracey, just right after she looked into that weird mirror in the forest with Pikachu. But it wasn't technically right after, Misty and Pikachu had this weird time jump from the blinding light that came from the weird mirror. Basically when Misty looked into the mirror it was about lunch time. But after the light, the mirror was gone and it was 9pm.

"I saw Tracey last night, Brock, and it wasn't good."

Brock's eyes went huge with concern, for her and Tracey.

"Wait, you're saying that Tracey came here last night?"

Misty shook her head. She didn't know how to explain it to Brock that she was outside the whole day, until she found Tracey in his werewolf form just a bit after 9pm.

"No Brock, I saw Tracey outside around 9pm. But he wasn't himself. He turned into a werewolf, because he was dressed as one for last night. But when the moonlight shined on him, he went all wolf on me and practically almost killed me last night. That's when I ran in here for safety and found Mrs. Ketchum as an actual fairy."

When Misty looked at Brock, she could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"This is not good at all Misty. And obviously last night's events weren't only for last night. Those of us who decided to dress up for Halloween; we are now stuck in the lifestyle that we practically chose for ourselves last night. And the only people, who are still themselves, are the ones that opted not to dress up. That is, if you're not the only one Misty."

This time Misty practically felt like crying right there in front of Brock. But she couldn't, because if she did, he would question her why she is crying. Then she would tell him that it was all her fault that everyone turned into their Halloween costumes since she practically made it happen. She remembered what Pikachu told her about the inscription above the mirror. Pikachu said that it was something about her deepest desires. Then she remembered herself daydreaming about Ash being a vamp in Ash's washroom, after the fight that she Ash and Brock had, the night before Halloween. And it was right after her daydream that her reflection in the mirror winked at her. It was like her reflection made her daydream into reality. And because of that, everybody else had to pay for her selfish thinking. It was just simply unfair.

Misty shook her head.

"I have to talk to Ash."

Brock's eyes went huge in surprise.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. And since because we don't know how much he can control himself when he's around you, since your pure human and all. Misty, it would be a big risk of you to go visit him right now."

Misty simply didn't care about that. She just simply had to see him even if he's dangerous or not.

"I don't care I have to see him, I'll see you later Brock."

Just like that Misty left Brock, as he was left watching her climb the stairs to the bedrooms, but he didn't follow her. Right before she came inside Ash's room, she breathed in, straightened up her shoulders and braced herself. She knocked on the door.

"C'mon on in Mist, I won't bite."

She heard him chuckle in his room, with Pikachu telling him to shut up.

"_How did he know it was me?_ "

As Misty opened the door slowly she was taken by surprise from the atmosphere in the room. The moment she opened the door it was completely dark in the room. The windows were all covered and bordered up, the only light that there was in his room, was the light coming from the opened door.

"Do you mind? The light is kinda giving me a headache."

Ash said somewhere in the room.

"Yeah but, then I won't be able to see a thing Ash."

Ash chuckled again.

"So you're afraid of bumping into something, rather than being afraid that I might bite you again?"

"_He's messing with me. Well, I won't let him get to me. Not like that."_

Misty chuckled to herself.

"I'm not afraid of you Ash, and besides I like the light, it keeps things friendly."

This time Ash did not laugh. When he spoke there was only ice in his voice.

"Well I don't."

Then suddenly everything happened way too fast for Misty. She was picked up by an unseen force in the room with her mouth blocked so she couldn't scream, the door was slammed shut, and she was lying down on a bed, all in one motion that only took mere seconds to finish.

"I will let go of your mouth if you promise not to yell and scream. Basically being a good girl. Promise?"

Misty never liked being bossed around like that. But in this case she had no other choice, if she wanted to get some answers from him, vampire or no vampire. So she nodded.

"Okay, I'm keeping your word for it."

He let go of her mouth so she could breathe. She blinked to try to adjust her eyesight to the darkness, but it was way too dark to see a thing.

"Ash, I honestly can't see anything."

She felt something moving beside her on the bed. Her instincts told her to scream and get of the bed as soon as possible. Her reason told her it was just Ash moving around, not something to be scared of and run from. She listened to reason.

Then in mere moments a bedside lamp was turned on letting enough light to shine to see enough of what the darkness was hiding. It wasn't bright, but it was bright enough to see who was beside her.

Then she found Ash sitting beside her on the bed, facing Pikachu who was sitting on the desk opposite of the bed.

"Ash, I'm so sorry for all of this."

He looked away from her, eyes full of hurt.

"I know everything that happened; Pikachu told me everything from the Willow tree to what happened in the living room before I came."

Misty didn't know what to say.

"And I know what you and Brock were just talking about downstairs."

This time there was a big question mark on Misty's face. Ash looked at her sideways and chuckled at her expression, then looked away again.

"I heard you guys talking."

"Wait, you heard us talking from all the way up here with the door closed?"

Ash chuckled again and then turned fully towards her. His eyes were so intense that she couldn't look away from them no matter how much she tried.

"I can see through the darkness as if it was daylight. I can hear every little sound in this house, and what's going on around outside the house."

He then placed his hand that was closest to her, just right above her heart.

"I can hear your heartbeat increasing, as if I'm making you nervous."

He chuckled and then he traced his hand down to the palm of her hand that was closest to him, making her shiver.

"I can feel your pulse race. I can feel every little pump that your human heart makes in the palm of your hand."

Misty was utterly at a loss of words as she felt every little movement that Ash did, and she couldn't say or do anything. It was like he was putting her under his spell, and she didn't even mind at all.

"I can smell everything, from the dinner that Brock is cooking downstairs to the scent of you and your rich blood."

Ash was leaning closer towards her as if he was about to bite her again. Misty didn't even fight him at all. She just simply couldn't. But thankfully Pikachu sent a small zap of electricity towards Ash snapping him out of whatever trance he was in.

Misty mouthed a "thank you" towards Pikachu. Pikachu smiled back at her.

"Pikapi, chu Pikachupi chu Pikachu! *Ash, you promised you would control yourself around Misty!*

"I know, and thanks for backing me up buddy. I just couldn't help myself."

Misty felt an incredible amount of relief that washed through her entire body, and Ash sensed it and smiled at her without saying anything.

"Pikapi, chu Pikachu cha Pikachupi. *Ash, then you better learn how to, for Misty's sake.*

Ash looked from Pikachu to Misty and nodded.

"I know, and I will. I really don't want to put her into any sort of danger."

"_And by danger meaning either turning me into a vamp or draining my entire blood. Great." _

"So Mist, you came here to talk to me no doubt. So what do you wanna talk about?"

Misty gave him the biggest look she can.

"Oh you mean to talk to you about the danger that you're putting yourself in as well as others around you? Or the fact that the entire Town of Pallet has been put under a weird spell to turn them into live reincarnations of their costumes?"

Ash looked at her for a moment and then broke into laughter. When he collected himself he gave Misty the biggest smile he could master.

"How about both?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow. Just wow. I honestly didn't expect the story to turn out the way it did for now. Especially the scene with Misty and Ash, when he's telling her about his "abilities". Okay I admit that little scene got me really into it, in more ways than one. Lol. xD But still, I don't know about you, the reader, but I think that this chapter did a good job to stir things up a bit, and at the same time clear some unanswered questions you may have.

Oh my gosh, I can only tell you this, things will not only get complicated, but they will get a lot more interesting, and possibly a little bit more scary. So hang tight children of the night, cause you don't wanna miss the next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHA XD


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night Where It All Started**

**Description:** A Pokémon fanfic – Halloween style! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon! There enough said. Lol.

**Rating:** T plus mature subject matter :P

**Note:** _thoughts _*Pokémon Translation*

**Ages:** Ash:19 Misty:19 Brock:21

* * *

**Part 4**

Misty and Ash were talking in Ash's dark but dimmed bedroom. All while Pikachu did his best to make sure the vampire Ash didn't do anything to Misty.

"Looks like we have a problem on our hands Mist."

"I know, and I don't know where to even begin to change everything back to normal."

Ash looked away from Misty as if he was thinking about something.

"Ash? What is it?"

Ash kept looking away from her into the distance that only he could see.

"Misty, I don't think I wanna go back to normal."

Misty was shocked at what he just said.

"What do you mean you don't wanna go back to normal?"

Ash sighed, then he laid back down beside Misty on the bed, while she just sat there looking down on him.

"Think about it Mist. Before this happened I was nothing more than just some twerp kid chasing after a dream...and sometimes thinking irrationally."

"Sometimes?"

Ash narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yea, only sometimes I thought like that."

Misty scoffed.

"Ash, you thought like that practically all the time. Especially in moments that seemed exciting to you."

Ash narrowed his eyes at her playfully, and did something way too fast for Pikachu to stop him, and too fast for Misty to realize what just happened to her. He pulled her down towards him, and kissed her.

After a few moments of pure bliss, Misty was back into her original position with her head spinning.

"Was that irrational for you Mist?"

Ash asked in a flirtatious tone.

Misty was still in shock.

Ash shrugged and chuckled to himself.

"I guess, that means a no."

After a few moments, Misty finally understood of what just happened to her, and she smacked him with her trusty mallet.

"OW! What the hell!? You still have that thing?"

"What did you do that for Ash!?"

Ash mockingly smiled at her.

"Aw c'mon Mist, don't pretend that you didn't like it."

Misty smacked him again.

"That's not the point Ash! You could have at least warned me!"

Ash sat up and grabbed the mallet away from her. Of course Misty fought back, but with the brand new strength that Ash got for a bonus by dressing up as a vamp, there was just no competition between them.

When Ash got the mallet good and away from the both of them, he pulled her under him, just inches from her face.

Pikachu was reading himself to stop Ash from getting closer, but before Pikachu can do anything Ash saw him at the corner of his eye.

"Pikachu, don't you dare shock me. Cause if you do I will have no choice into biting her again."

"Pika? Pikacha Chu Pikachupi? *What? You're not gonna bite her?*"

Ash smiled towards Misty, still on top of her, but spoke to Pikachu.

"Not unless she gets annoying again."

"Annoying? Ash, honestly speak for yourself."

Misty tried to get up, but he had her pinned down tightly.

"It's no use Mist, and you know that."

Misty frowned at him and turned her head away.

Ash sighed, but before he let her go, he kissed her cheek, trailed down to her neck and took his time there. When he let her go, Misty already had a bruise on the same spot on her neck that he was just kissing on.

But when Misty got up holding her neck, her head suddenly began to hurt.

"Ugh, my head hurts."

"Huh? Why?"

"I...I don't know Ash. But it really hurts."

Then out of nowhere the pain was too much for her. She yelled for a few seconds holding her head, and then just as suddenly collapsed on Ash's bed, unconscious.

"Misty?...MISTY!"

Ash caught her just before she fell back on the bed. Then he very gently tucked her into his bed and watched her sleeping face.

"Pikapi? Pikachu Chu Pikachupi Chu? *Ash? Will Misty be okay?*"

Ash carefully looked at Misty and then he took her arm and checked her pulse.

"Pikachu, I don't know how, but she is unconscious. We can't do much for her now."

Pikachu jumped off the desk and ran towards the door. But before he left, he told the vampire Ash that he'll find Brock for help. Then Ash was left alone with his favorite red-head.

"I may be a vamp now, but it doesn't change the fact that, I love you Mist. I just hope you'll wake up soon."

Just like that, he bent down and slowly kissed the unconscious Misty, and finished just before Brock The Mad Scientist came in with Pikachu.

"Ash? What happened? I heard a scream. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! She just suddenly had a headache, then screamed and fainted. Honestly Brock, I had no clue what was going on."

Brock came beside Misty, took out his convenient doctor equipment and checked her heartbeat and her eyes.

"Yup, she's definitely out cold. Hmm... Ash, I just wanna know what exactly happened here, if you want me to help her that is."

"Of course I want you to help her Brock! I just... we were just...just a few minutes ago we were just close and then she screamed and fainted."

Brock gave Ash a questionable look, but when he saw the bruising on Misty's neck, that was on the other side of the bite marks, he smiled towards Ash.

"That close, eh Ash?"

Ash started to panic.

"Brock we have to do something, we can't just leave her like that."

After a moment, Ash bent down towards the unconscious Misty and moved a strand of her hair off her face, while holding back the urge to just bite her until she awakes from the pain.

"Ash, I never knew you cared about her that much."

Ash shook his head with sadness.

"Brock not only that I care about her, but, I love her too."

Brock smiled.

"About time you realized that."

Ash gave him a questionable look.

"What do you mean?"

Brock The Mad Scientist laughed.

"You're kidding me right? Ash, Misty had a crush on you for so long that it was really obvious to everybody else. It was only a wonder that you didn't notice. But you know what really surprises me? That it takes something like this for you to realize your feelings for her, Ash."

Ash fought back the familiar anger that was rising within him.

"Brock, it wasn't just now that I realized I loved her. I fell for her when we reunited a few years back, and I realized then how blind I was. But I also realized that it was too late for me to do anything about it."

He couldn't bring himself to say the rest.

"Because you thought she was no longer in love with you right? So you didn't bother to do anything about it right?"

Ash nodded, but Brock shook his head.

"Ash, I still believe that she still likes you, even though she is trying her best to hide it from everyone else. Never judge a woman just by what she does or says, it's what she feels that really counts. I learned that a long time ago."

"I just hope she's okay Brock."

Ash, Brock and Pikachu looked down towards the sleeping Misty. It wasn't just physically that they hoped she was okay. They also hoped that she was okay mentally. Whatever she was dealing with in her head, we all know that is far from rainbows and water Pokémon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh my gosh. I know that this part is a little short. But in my opinion this part is short, very sweet, and very much to the point. But all in all, AAAAWWWWW HE ADMITTED THAT HE ACTUALLY LOVED HER! XD Oh and by the way, normally we all know that Ash is no flirt, lol, but now since he turned into a vampire, you could probably guess a whole new side of him would show, of course not losing that density that we all love about Ash. XD

But yea, I know that this part was mainly to show the relationship between Ash and Misty, but children of the night, you really don't want to miss out on the next chapter about Misty and her personal demons. LOL XD


	5. Chapter 5

**The Night Where It All Started**

**Description:** A Pokémon fanfic – Halloween style! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon! There enough said. Lol.

**Rating:** T plus mature subject matter :P

**Note:** _thoughts _*Pokémon Translation*

** Ages:** Ash:19 Misty:19 Brock:21 Gary:19

**BEWARE - Things get confusing from now on. lol XP**

* * *

**Part 5**

Misty woke up in a void of nothingness. As she looked around, there was nothing, just a simple whiteness that surrounded her. Yet, for the very first time in her life, she felt light. So light that if she jumped she would float forever, never coming back down again.

"Where am I?"

Just as suddenly, grey smoke appeared before her taking the shape of a simple rectangular mirror.

"What the...?"

As the shape become solid enough for Misty, she noticed that a reflection of her also took place in the mirror, like magic. But this time, there was something about the reflected Misty that seemed somehow more...evil.

"No, not again."

The reflected Misty laughed back at her.

"Ha-ha. So we finally get to meet face to face, Misty dear."

"Actually, we met before."

The reflected Misty laughed again, but this time the laugh was more hunting, that actually brought chills to the real Misty.

"Yea, just briefly. But now we can finally have a talk Mist."

Misty couldn't stand hearing her nickname that Ash made up for her, coming from this imposter.

"Don't call me that."

The reflected Misty scoffed back.

"You're yelling at me for calling you Mist? Well, I for one don't see you yelling at Ash when he calls you that."

The real Misty didn't know what to say.

The reflected Misty smiled at the real Misty knowingly.

"Then again, you wouldn't mind because you like it, when it comes from Ashy-boy. Meaning, that you actually like him...Oh wait, I already knew that since I'm a reflection of you."

The real Misty was seriously getting pissed off.

"What do you want from me?!"

"Oh gee I don't know...how about the truth?"

Misty was utterly confused.

"Truth? What truth?"

The reflected Misty laughed back at the real Misty more mockingly.

"That it was all your fault that you put everyone you care about, hell, even the town into a cursed life. The saddest part, is the fact that, you're the lone one that came out of the mess good and normal, to say the least."

The real Misty was on the verge of tears.

"It wasn't my fault! And since when is looking at a mirror a crime?!"

The reflected Misty smiled mischievously.

"Well, usually it isn't. But it was your entire fault that you practically made the curse come to life for everybody in this town."

"But how?! I didn't do anything to make this happen!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

The reflected Misty was rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

"Look at you. You're as annoying as that lover boy of yours Ashy."

The real Misty gave her reflected self a cold stare.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not annoying. Second, Ash is not my lover. He never was, and..."

"Will eventually be and more."

Misty just stared back at her reflection.

Her reflection laughed at her.

"Oh c'mon, don't pretend that you don't want it to happen. I know that deep down you really love him...vampire or no vampire."

Misty's jaws tightened, but she couldn't say anything.

Her reflection sighed, but the evilness in its eyes was only dimmed just to show innocence. Something that you can trust.

"Look, if I help you out, would you promise not be this stubborn anymore?"

"What do you mean by helping me out?"

"Well it's obvious that you want to save the town. And I know just how to do it."

Misty's anger was quickly diminished.

"Wait, you know how to turn the town back to normal?"

The reflected Misty smiled a little.

"Of course I do. But it isn't a walk in the park."

"Please! I need to know!"

"I don't know..."

"Please! I'll do anything to get everyone back to normal!"

The reflected Misty smiled even wider.

"Alright, but once you begin your quest, you won't be able to turn back. Understood?"

The real Misty nodded.

"I need you to say it out loud."

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring everyone back to normal. And I understand that if I start this, there will be no turning back. _As long as Ash goes back to normal, then everything will be fine."_

The reflected Misty scoffed, but smiled even wider.

"Well then, there basically is one thing to do, but it's up to you how you do it."

"What?"

"You have to make everyone who were affected, remember how great life was when everything was normal. Basically reminding them of their humanity, and the persons they once were."

"Oh."

"Mhm. Once you get that accomplished, the spell would be diminished from that person. Basically turning them back to their costumes."

"_That means that I have to remind everyone else, especially Ash of their past. But what he said to me clearly means that he doesn't want to live that way again. So, will I only be hurting him if I free him from this curse?" _

"But be careful. Nothing is what it seems. What was once could be no more if their humanity brings them pain."

"What does that mean?"

The reflected Misty only shook her head.

"You'll just have to figure that one out on your own."

The whiteness was starting to blur around Misty, even the mirror and the reflection started to fade.

"What's happening?"

"It's time to go. Just heed my words girlfriend, cause you're gonna need them."

"But..."

It was too late. The mirror with her reflection suddenly vanished, and the whiteness surrounding her cracked into a million pieces like a broken mirror, making her fall in an endless darkness.

* * *

As Misty was returning to reality, she heard familiar voices floating around her, but she couldn't do anything but listen to them.

"Look! She's waking up!"

"Looks like she just had a nightmare."

"Don't crowd around her, she needs space."

"Brock's right, she needs some air to come back to us."

"That is, if she comes back to us at all."

* * *

Misty slowly opened her eyes, but was blinded by the bright light shining on her eyes.

"Wh...Where am I?"

"Hey, you okay?"

Misty acknowledged Ash's concern, but as she got up slowly, she noticed that her headache is much less than last time, but it won't leave.

"Yea I think. But where am I?"

Misty looked around at her surroundings. She noticed that she was in a hospital-observation like area. But when she looked around at the people who were nearby her, she almost forgot that they have turned into their costumes. To her closest, Ash was still all in black, but this time without the cape. But his eyes were his own, filled with worry. To Ash's right was Brock, who wore his usual clothes but still had that doctor equipment on him for convenience. Even his face has seemed to age with knowledge. On the opposite side of the two of them was Gary, who also was wearing dark clothing, but was for some reason concentrating on Misty. To Gary's right, was Delia, or Ash's mom. She was wearing a blue dress, but there was still that dim glow on her. It wasn't bright at all, but you can still tell that there was a glow around her, with her beautiful fairy wings behind her.

Ash spoke up.

"Misty, you're in Professor Oak's lab."

"What? Why his lab? And how did I get here?"

Brock answered.

"Ash carried you here, because there was nowhere else we could go for help."

Misty suddenly remembered the curse.

"What about Professor Oak? Is he normal?"

No one needed to answer her. Professor Oak walked from behind Delia into Misty's view. What she saw almost made her laugh. Oak was dressed almost like the classic Fabio. With really long dark straight hair, a mustache, and a very tight t-shirt to show off his biceps with tight pants, that made his personals make a bump in the front view. But instead, Misty's eyes went huge in surprise.

"Don't say anything."

Misty made zipping motions over her lips. But when she glanced over to Ash, Brock and Gary, they giggled and then exploded into laughter.

"Oh yea, laugh it up."

Delia turned to face the Fabio Prof. Oak.

"Why did you dress up like that in the first place anyways?"

The Fabio Professor got closer to Delia and responded in a very sensual way.

"Well I can show you why I dressed this way later tonight."

Gary responded in shock.

"Grandpa!"

Simultaneously, Ash also responded in mock disgust.

"Eww!"

Meanwhile, both Misty and Brock responded.

"Get a room!"

The Fabio Professor turned to the young adults, winked and said:

"We will tonight."

"Really Grandpa? Stop already!?"

Ash responded in disbelief.

"Oh c'mon!"

Meanwhile Brock said;

"C'mon keep it G-rated!"

Misty was for some reason getting sick to her stomach. And it wasn't because of what was going on in the room. She jumped off the bed thing that she was on, and ran outside before she made a mess.

Everyone but Ash, noticed Misty's suddenness and said in unison:

"Misty?"

Meanwhile, Ash followed her outside.

Once Misty was a good few meters away from the lab, she puked out her insides. Or at the very least figuratively puked out her stomach.

"Uh, Mist, you okay?"

Asked Ash a few feet behind her.

Misty cleared her mouth after she was done.

"Ugh, disgusting."

"Yea, I know what you mean. That back there almost made me barf too."

Misty shook her head.

"It's not that Ash. I just... I just need to be alone now."

And she ran away from the supernatural creatures she called her friends. But Ash didn't let her go far. Sure he let her get a head start, which lasted a few minutes. But it only took him a matter of seconds to find Misty in front of Ash's house, blocking her way.

"Ash, I'm really tired right now, let me pass."

"No, after you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Ash."

"Then why did you puke back there?"

"Ash, I honestly don't know. But I'm tired and I just want to get some sleep."

She looked at her watch and noticed it was half past 1:00 am.

"Uh, how long was I passed out?"

"Actually, for a long time. Which is why I got worried and brought you to Prof. Oak".

"Oh. _But it seemed like only a few minutes when I was talking to myself in the mirror. Weird." _

Misty began to feel sick again.

"Misty?"

Misty was too dizzy and fell into Ash's arms.

"Ash..."

"Misty? ... Oh no."

He hurried into the house and closed the door behind him. Then, he moved like lightning into his room, all while caring Misty. When he laid her onto his bed, he noticed that there was something wrong about her heartbeat. It was like she had access of blood pumping in her that Ash couldn't ignore, so he went on top of her and hesitated.

"Ash...no...don't"

"Misty I...can't...can't help it. I have to."

Misty didn't reply because she was on the verge of passing out again. But before she did, she brought him closer to herself on one side of the neck, the side that had the bruise. Then it was all too much for her. It was like he was draining the life out of her, all the negatives, all the stress. Everything. But she knew that for some reason that Ash was the answer. She needed him, like she needed air to breathe. Knowing that only made it harder for her to force him back to the normal annoying twerp kid he once was.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Oh. My. Gosh. Wow.

Honestly, in my opinion, this section was like a mini rollercoaster ride. In the beginning it was tense, and filled with dramatic moments, not to mention a little confusing lol. Then it went into slight comedy, when Professor Oak became Fabio. LMFAO! XD I apologize for the, uh, well, graphic image you got of Professor Oak XD LOL. Then it practically went into total drama mode. From Misty getting sick again, to Ash "curing" her. That last bit was a total AWWWW moment XD. But why does Misty get unusually sick? Well children of the night, that and other questions will be answered [hopefully] next chapter...so stay tuned! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**The Night Where It All Started**

**Description:** A Pokémon fanfic – Halloween style! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon! There enough said. Lol.

**Rating:** T plus mature subject matter :P

**Note:** _thoughts _

**Ages:** Ash:19 Misty:19

**CAUTION:** This is a very Pokeshipping chapter xD

* * *

**Part 6**

Misty awoke to someone stroking her cheek.

"W...What?"

As Misty tried to turn her head towards Ash, where he was lying down beside her on the bed, she felt pain on one side of her neck and sucked in air, like it was really painful.

"Careful Mist, I kinda overdid it. Sorry."

"Ash, what..."

She placed her hand on the spot on her neck that hurt the most, and felt dried blood.

"What the..."

"Misty, don't freak out. But, I'm really sorry about that."

Misty closed her eyes and tried to control her anger.

"How bad is it?"

"Uh, let's just say you better stay here for a while until it heals."

Misty slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Ash, who was looking down on her with so many emotions it was hard for her not to look away. His eyes held a mixture of: anger, regret, lust, hurt, empathy, and a bit of something that looked like serious confusion. But the color in his eyes was a mixture of black, with his usual light brown, something that Misty has never seen before. It was like he was struggling with something within him, all while trying to be the same old Ash that Misty knows well.

"Ash, are you alright?"

Ash blinked like he was surprised at what she just said.

"Misty, I practically almost drained you dry. Not to mention leaving a serious wound. And you're asking if I'm alright. Seriously?"

Misty smiled a bit.

"Ash, I'm serious. I can see it in your eyes. There's something wrong, I can tell. Besides, you know you can talk to me right?"

Ash laid back down on the bed, facing the ceiling and didn't say anything for a few minutes. Like he was trying to figure out what to say. All this time Misty was getting impatient, but she knew that if she wanted to found out what's really going on with Ash, she would have to be patient. So she bit her lip shut until Ash spoke.

"Misty, you have to understand that the old me, died when I turned into this."

Misty still kept her mouth shut, because she knew that Ash would continue, even though she was already disagreeing with him. Why? Well she knew that the old Ash isn't dead at all, just buried really deep in him, under all the other stuff that's going on with him. Even though she still recognizes the old Ash in those dark eyes of his, for his statement to be true at all.

"But the thing is, there's something about you that still makes me believe that the old me isn't dead at all. But when I hear your pulse, it's like something is compelling me to hurt you and...and I hate myself for what I did to you last night. It's like I'm fighting an enemy that I can't see, that's living inside me."

Misty didn't know what to say. How could she say anything? Ash was at a point now that anything Misty would say, would seriously hurt his feelings, no matter what she said. So instead she tried comedy relief.

"Kinda makes you wish that you dressed up as a Pokémon instead right?"

Ash at that chuckled.

"Yeah, that kinda sums it up."

Misty smiled.

"Well, if you've dressed up as a Pikachu, then you could have seriously kick some but out there."

Ash turned on his side to face her with a smile on his face, and his eyebrows raised.

"So you think that I can't kick some butt like this?"

Misty knew by now that Ash was teasing her. So she decided to play along.

"Hm, I honestly have no idea. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you kick any butt lately, Mister Vampire."

Mister Vampire laughed.

"Maybe because I was busy saving your butt to actually kick some butt. Then again, I wouldn't mind kicking your butt since you caused me so much trouble, Miss Sicky."

Miss Sicky laughed.

"Ha! As if you would get pass my trusty mallet Ashy-boy."

"Yea right! I honestly doubt you have it. I threw it out remember?"

Misty held out her mallet that magically came from her side.

"Oh you mean this little thing?"

Ash frowned playfully.

"Put that away Miss Sicky, before someone gets hurt."

"Yea sure. Like I would put away my only defence, and besides..."

She hit him on his shoulder with her magical mallet.

"I'm not Miss Sicky, Mister Vampire!"

"OW! THAT HURT! Okay that's it!"

Then he leaned over and tried to take her mallet away from her. But unlike last time, Miss Sicky learned her lesson. She rolled over and protectively hid her mallet under her so Ash wouldn't get it.

Ash could have easily moved her over, take her mallet and break it in half, all in a matter of seconds. But he wouldn't. He liked this little moment with Misty. And besides she was right, he wouldn't talk away her only defence. Without her mallet, Misty wouldn't be, well, Misty anymore, just an ordinary girl. But he couldn't pass this opportunity up. So he went on top of her back and tickled her, for her to give up her defence.

"Ow! No!...ha-ha...No! I'll Never give it up!..."

"You sure about that?"

He tickled her even more.

"No!...Oh my gosh Ash stop it!...Stop!...Stop!...Stop!..."

He stopped, but didn't get off. He couldn't, her heart was racing fast. To him it was hypnotic.

"Ash, get off!"

He didn't respond just stared at her bare shoulders and neck that her tank top didn't cover.

"_Crap! My heartbeat! Okay, just breathe, calm down."_

And she did. But by the time she calmed down, Ash already kissed her neck and shoulders, making her shiver.

She knew it was time to lay everything on the table.

When Ash laid back down beside her, she instantly went on top of him, trapping him in her grasp.

"Uh..."

"Ash, tell me straight out. What am I to you?"

Ash bit his lip and tried to look away, but Misty grabbed his chin and forced him to face her.

"Mist, let's not do this now alright?"

Misty shook her head.

"Fine, at least tell me what that was back there."

"What? The tickling?"

"Ash, that's not what I'm talking about."

Ash was getting ticked off. So he grabbed her and this time it was his turn to go on top of her, trapping her under his grasp.

"What do you expect me to say Misty? Do you expect me to say that I only kissed your neck and shoulders because it felt right at that moment? Do you expect me to say that every moment that you're with me, only makes me wanna bite you? Or the fact that, I can't help being this way with you, or that..."

Misty had enough. She lifted her head, and interrupted him with a passionate kiss.

As the kiss ended, Ash continued breathless.

"Or that...I'm in love with you."

"_I knew it._ This time Ash, I agree with you."

Ash was awestruck.

"Huh?"

Misty smiled lovingly.

"I love you Ash. Always have, always will."

"Wait, always have? How long have you..."

Misty smiled mischievously.

"Not long after we met Ash."

Ash was at a loss for words.

Misty stared into his chaotic filled eyes. Now after all this time, Ash knows what he really meant to her. What she felt for him for all this time. It's about time that...

Her inner babble was disturbed, by the sudden ache in her heart. And that is not figuratively. She brought a hand to her heart.

"AAHH!"

"Oh no. Misty! Please don't die on me. Not now... MISTY!"

She couldn't respond. The pain was too much. Ash heard and felt it. He heard the extra pumps her heart made, like she was having a heart attack. He felt her blood flow increase under his hands. He couldn't let her die. Not now. Not after their confession. He had to save her. There was only one way, which was to take her suffering away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OH. MY. GOSH! MISTY YOU CAN'T DIE! IT'S UNFAIR!... Oh wait, I'm the author XD. Woopsie :P. But still XD. THEY CONFESSED TO EACH OTHER! AAAAAAAWW! But it does suck that right after all that mushy stuff, Misty gets a heart attack. It kinda makes sense though. After all that stress, and the amount of blood lost, no thanks to Ash, that her body would eventually react. And this is that reaction. But the real question is...is she really dead? Well children of the night, stay tuned! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**The Night Where It All Started**

**Description:** A Pokémon fanfic – Halloween style! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon! There enough said. Lol.

**Rating:** T plus mature subject matter :P

**Note:** _thoughts _*Pokémon Translation*

**Ages:** Ash:19 Misty:19 Brock:21

* * *

**Part 7**

Ash Ketchum, the Vampire, locked himself in his room so no one could enter, and no one could leave. The only living beings that were with him were his trusty Pikachu, a yellow electric mouse, and his new-found love, Misty Waterflower.

As Ash the Vampire, kneeled beside his bed, in his utterly closed off dark room, he couldn't do anything but shed silent tears as his one and only love rested on his bed, silent and pale.

"Oh Misty, please wake up. I need you now more than ever."

As he looked upon the Water Pokémon trainer, and the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, he knew he couldn't do nothing more to save his childhood friend. As he looks down on her, he notices that she is covered in blankets, but on her neck were the marks of Ash's work trying to bring her back to life.

"Pikapi, chu pikachu chu pika pi! *Ash! Don't do this to yourself, there's nothing more you could do!*

Ash balled up his fists.

"Pikachu, this is the first time in my life, that I tried to turn someone into a creature like me. But the truth is, I think she was already dead long before I even tried."

"Chu? *How?*"

"When I tried to save her, there was something wrong with her blood. It tasted wrong, like something tainted it. And it wasn't me, because I would recognize the scent."

"Pikapi, chu pikacha? *Ash, what are you saying?*"

"She was already dying long before I even tried to save her."

There was a dead silence in the bedroom as Ash and Pikachu watched over the sleeping Misty.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in Misty's unconsciousness, Misty opened her eyes in a familiar whiteness.

"Oh no, not this place again."

A few seconds later, a whirl of grey smoke took shape of a human form, eventually turning into a Misty-like twin. But this time the twin wore dark clothing, with a hint of darkness in her eyes.

"It...it's you."

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

The real Misty looked over her imposter, and noticed the dark clothing that the imposter wore, that the real Misty would never wear.

"Wait a minute, why are you dressed like that?"

The evil Misty twin laughed.

"Well, maybe I'm showing you your future self?"

"Wha...What do you mean?"

The evil Misty shook her head mockingly.

"Oh gee where to begin. Let's start with the weird sickness, and then another bite from your Ashy-lover, and then the grand finally, your death."

The real Misty couldn't believe her ears.

"Wait...I died?"

"Technically yes, you did. Practically, well, you still have a slim chance waking up again, human."

Misty was utterly confused. From what she understood, if things stay the way they are, she will be really dead, yet there is a chance for her to be human? How does that even work? And what about this future her that this imposter is showing? None of it made any sense to Misty. All she wanted now was to be back in Ash's room...in his strong arms, being able to feel safe.

"Yea...you can't...not right now at least."

"What? Did you just...just read my mind?"

"Of course I did. Hello, wake up already! You're me and I'm you. So, of course I know what you thinking."

The real Misty shook her head. "You're not making any sense."

The evil Misty shook her head at her dense other self.

"Alright, let me dumb it down for you. I am a reflection of you. I am your other half. Have you ever heard of that little tale of everyone having a lighter and darker side of themselves?"

The real Misty nodded, still confused.

"Well, I am your darker half. You are the lighter half. But now you're in a crossroads of sorts."

Even though the real Misty was starting to understand the situation she was in, she was still utterly confused.

"What do you mean by crossroads?"

Misty's other half shook her head. For the darker half, it was like trying to explain high school level math to an elementary school child. Almost impossible for them to understand. Almost.

"Alright, school is in session. You better listen, and you better listen good. Right now, at this very moment, you have a very important decision to make. The most important decision of your life. You have to choose a path that will shape the course of you future. Path #1. You could let things be the way they are, and you could finally rest in peace..."

Misty was about to say something, but the other Misty continued.

"Path #2. You could embrace your new life and live forever more with your vampire boyfriend Ash Ketchum. Path #3. You could get out of this alive and well, while you fulfill your destiny by breaking the curse on Pallet Town. But there is a catch to that path."

The real Misty was afraid to ask but she needed to hear all of her options before she made the decision.

"And what is this catch?"

There was a brief dreadful silence, before the other Misty spoke.

"If you choose the third path...then you'll have six months to live as a human. No sickness, no nothing. Unless you get into a fatal accident, now that would just be plain stupid."

The real Misty was starting to understand her situation now. It was either to just let everything go, or become like Ash. But she knew she couldn't just leave everything and everybody behind. Especially not Ash since he just found out the truth. And yet, she couldn't become a creature of darkness, a vampire. If that is what her darker half is, then there is no way she'll become like that. It just wouldn't be her anymore. Then that means, there is only one option left. But the real question is what happens at the end of her six months period? Will she just drop dead? Or will something happen to her? And that alone scared her more than not waking up at all, or becoming a vampire.

"Do you...do you know what will happen to me at the end of my six months, if I choose to go down that path?"

The darker Misty stared at her lighter self, for a few minutes before she answered.

"To be honest, I don't exactly know what will happen to you at the end of your six months. All I know is that once you carry out your task within these months, you may be granted a pardon to live longer. That, or you could just simply drop dead. Kinda like what happened now, but instead of you coming here to me, you, well, you'll be dead."

Misty stared at her darker half in shock. "Oh."

"So, times are wasting. The longer you hesitate, the more time passes in the real world...Hm, now that I think about it, I wonder what your dear Ash is up to now."

The real Misty temporarily forgot her dilemma, and wondered herself what her darker half was up to.

"What do you mean? Can you actually see what's going on?"

The darker Misty smiled mischievously and outstretched her hands in front of her towards the whiteness that surrounds them.

It took a few moments for something to happen, when suddenly a whirl of grey smoke took shape of a mirror, showing Ash and Pikachu looking down on Misty sleeping on Ash's bed.

The real Misty couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is this for real? What's going on?"

The imposter Misty kept staring at the image shown in the mirror, but spoke to Misty.

"This is what's happening right now...where you really are, at this moment."

Misty went from being shocked to being confused and annoyed all at the same time.

"Damn it! Will it kill you to talk clearly for once? And what do you mean by that? If I am at Ash's room now, then what is this place?"

The fake Misty, turned a slight glare at the real Misty, but went back to watching the image.

"Looks like you still have some spark in ya. But yea, this is your unconscious. That, what you see before you, is your reality."

Misty looked between the image of Ash and Pikachu looking depressed over Misty's sleeping body, to her darker half, finally understanding what's going on.

"I get it now. I'm not really dead am I? Nor am I being turned into a vamp. You were just messing with my head."

Before the other Misty could say anything, there was a knocking sound coming from the mirrored image.

* * *

"Hey, Ash, how long are you gonna be in there? It's been three days Ash. You gotta eat something. Anything."

* * *

Misty was entranced by how real the image looked, and sounded.

"No way, was that Brock?"

The other Misty shook her head and said:

"Keep watching."

* * *

In the image Ash stood up and moved quietly towards the door.

"Brock, I'm not hungry. Please leave me alone."

On the other side of the door, Brock replied a little annoyed.

"No Ash. You've been in there for three days, doing God knows what. Me, and your mom are seriously worried about you. Hell, even Gary came by to see you."

Ash balled up his fists in anger, while trying not to break down the door.

"I can't leave her Brock...she...she might wake up soon. And I want to be here when she does."

There was a few moments of silence at the other side of the door, until Brock spoke up.

"Ash, listen to me. You can't do anything to help her, she's..."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

Ash slammed his fist on the door with frustration, while leaving an imprint on the door.

* * *

Right on that moment something stirred within Misty. Ash believed in her. He believed she wasn't dead. But the real question was, is it really true? Can his believe in her alone, bring her back to life? As a human? Or like him? Did she have faith in herself alone to pull through this? Misty didn't know. But what she knew, right at that very moment, was that, she can't stand leaving Ash torturing himself like this. But, she knew to get back to him, she either has to become a vampire, or accept her six months limit to bring everything back to the way things were. Before this mess even happened. That alone was a no brainer to Misty.

"I wanna go back."

The darker half of Misty turned towards the real Misty in surprise.

"So, sounds like you made a decision."

Misty faced her darker half with determination.

"I have. I wanna go back to Ash and everyone else. I wanna free everyone from this stupid curse...I just wanna bring everything back to the way things were."

The darker Misty slightly narrowed her eyes at her counterpart and said:

"As a vampire, or a human?"

Misty chuckled.

"What? You thought that I was gonna be like you? Hell no. I'm Misty b****."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

WOW. Okay, I gotta say two things. One, looks like things are starting to really cook up. Lol. Two, I just love that last part. XD That is so Misty, or at least the new and improved Misty XD. LOL. But all I know is that, just a few more chapters and it will be the end of this Halloween special BUT, remember ghouls and gals (lol) that our adventure is not over yet! Stay tuned for the next spooktacular chapter! XP


	8. Chapter 8

**The Night Where It All Started**

**Description:** A Pokémon fanfic – Halloween style! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon! There enough said. Lol.

**Rating:** T plus mature subject matter :P

**Note:** *Pokémon Translation*

**Ages:** Ash:19 Misty:19 Brock:21 Gary:19

* * *

**Part 8**

Misty Waterflower was slowly bringing herself back to reality, but at the same time, she heard a part of an argument that she didn't want to hear. Even though it felt somehow familiar to her.

"Look Brock, I don't care if it'll be a few months or even a year! I'm staying here until she wakes up! And that's final!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Ash!? Misty isn't coming back! So open this door and move on with your life!"

"No!"

During the commotion, Misty felt herself coming back to the world that she missed. She's starting to get the feeling back in her body. That feeling of being alive that Misty hasn't felt for a while, or so it seemed.

"Stand aside Brock, I'll blast this door open."

"Gary?! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to get a headache, Ash. Now Brock, move."

"About time Gary."

"Brock, you're such a traitor!"

"It's either this Ash, or we'll get Tracey in here to get your butt out of your room. So take your pick."

"Damn you all."

Instantly, Ash moved like lightning to cover the supposedly sleeping Misty from the oncoming explosion, and quickly told Pikachu to hide behind them.

"I'll protect you Misty, no matter what."

Even though right at that moment, Misty was fully conscious, she still had her eyes closed, and carefully leveled her breathing so Ash couldn't tell the difference. Even though, she had to fight the urge to respond to him.

Not a moment later, an explosion came from outside Ash's bedroom, which caused the door to go flying off its hinges.

"Nice one Gary, looks like you've improved."

Gary scoffed. "Naturally."

Ash turned a full on glare towards Brock and Gary, as the smoke was clearing around them.

"You know, I kinda liked my door the way it was."

Gary shook his head.

"Well if you really liked your door, Ashy, then why didn't you open it in the first place?"

Ash growled.

"It's called privacy, Gary. Something you know nothing about."

Gary laughed.

"Oh right I forgot. Privacy with your dead girlfriend."

Brock shook his head.

"That was too far, Gary. Too far."

Gary turned towards Brock.

"Aw c'mon Brock. Who's side are you on anyways?"

As Gary and Brock were arguing back and forth, Ash was building with rage as he registered what Gary just said. Misty may be his new girlfriend now, but he couldn't agree that she was dead. Even after it took a lot of his energy trying to save her from dying in the first place. Ash was beat, and quickly losing patience.

Meanwhile, Misty was also getting annoyed at Gary. It took a lot for her just to lie there still. If only she could just mentally hit Gary with her mallet, then she would. But she knew all too well, that was nearly as impossible for Misty, as living more than six months. Something she was dreading the moment she gained consciousness.

"Alright Gary, were losing focus. The only reason we came here is to get Ash out of his room, and downstairs, where we need him to be."

Gary shook his head and sighed.

"Your right Brock. We need to get Ash downstairs."

As Brock and Gary moved forward towards Ash, Ash quickly and protectively stood between them and Misty, with a dreadful look.

"I'm not going anywhere without her."

Gary at this point was getting annoyed at Ash.

"Ash, if you don't get your butt downstairs, I'm gonna make your girlfriend disappear."

Ash gave Gary the most dreadful look he can master.

"You wouldn't dare."

Gary smiled mischievously.

"Watch me."

Right at that moment, a visible glow surrounded the seemingly sleeping Misty. She felt herself being slowly lifted from Ash's bed, until she was a good few feet hovering above the bed.

"Put her down Gary."

Gary smiled.

"So Ash, are you gonna listen to me now? Then be a good boy, and go downstairs to your mommy."

Ash growled. "Gary, I'm warning you, don't piss me off."

"Or what Ash? Mr. Mad Scientist here, told me that if a vamp would try to make a human into another vamp, he'll lose most of his energy. Unable to do anything for a good few days. Especially not even fighting. And looks like you've failed. She's still dead. And I bet you're exhausted."

Ash didn't know how to respond to this. It was true that he was utterly exhausted from the fact that he spent three whole days trying to bring Misty back to life. Or at the very least, bring her back a vampire. But, he disagreed with Gary on one thing, Misty was not dead. If she was dead, Ash wouldn't be able to sense her presence, let alone her spirit still lingering in this world. If Misty was truly dead, he would feel nothing from her. She would just simply be an empty shell. But luckily, he can still sense her around. Now the real question for Ash is, will she wake up a human or a vampire?

As Misty was still hovering in mid-air, she felt an unusual strength growing inside of her, ready for the right time to explode, as she listened to the argument nearby her.

"Fine, I may be tired, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna give up on Misty and leave her here."

Both Gary and Brock shook their heads.

"Ash, Misty isn't coming back. And you know it."

Ash shook his head.

"I don't believe you at all Brock. I feel her presence. It's as if she's fighting to stay alive."

Gary scoffed and shook his head.

"You're delusional."

"AM NOT!"

Gary put his hand to his head, just like he was getting a headache.

"You know, after all these years that I had to put up with all your crap, this now, tops the charts."

"What are you talking about? What crap? I haven't given you anything like that before."

Garry laughed.

"Are you kidding me!? There's a whole list of Ash's idiotic moments, starting from day one on our journeys!"

Brock turned to Gary, a little annoyed.

"Look Gary, we've come here to get Ash out of his room. And not list his life into stupid moments."

"Ugh. Fine. But obviously he's not going to leave without his dead girlfriend. Meaning good-bye, Red."

As Gary raised his hand towards the sleeping Misty, Ash went beyond pissed at Gary and charged at him with full speed with the darkest of eyes, trying to stop Gary from vanishing Misty. However, Gary had already predicted this behaviour from Ash. He sent a mental spell towards Ash, causing the vampire to fall on the ground, holding his head in agony.

"UGH! What the hell is this!?"

Brock was shocked to see Ash holding his head, and laying on the ground in pain.

"Gary, what did you do?!"

Gary laughed.

"Don't worry Doc. It's just a defensive spell against vamps. Since I had a feeling that I would be running into vampire Ashy sometime soon, well, let's just say that I studied up."

Brock came around to Ash trying to hold him up. But Ash pushed Brock away, and at the same time an explosion of light came from the floating Misty, making Gary, Brock, Ash and Pikachu fall backwards in a rush.

As the light died down, and all three boys stood up, along with Pikachu, they couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Misty alive, standing, and looking seriously pissed off.

"Misty? Is that you? You're alive?"

"Red? How the hell are you alive?"

"Pikachupi! *Misty!*"

Misty looked away from Brock and Gary, and looked towards Ash. Who was looking at her as if he's seen a ghost.

Misty smiled apologetically at Ash, as she turned back to the other boys. Giving them daggers of looks, mainly towards Gary.

"Red, you owe me some answers. Actually, you owe us all some answers. How the hell are you alive as a human? And why the hell didn't my vanishing spell work on you?"

Misty semi-smiled at Gary, while not losing that icy look in her eyes.

"That's my secret Gary."

She turned to Brock and Pikachu, as she said:

"Brock, Pikachu, I need your help for something."

"Uh, what would that be Misty?"

"Wait, what about me?"

Misty turned towards Ash, and hoped to the heavens that he would listen to her for once this time.

"Ash, I need you to stay here, and don't do anything irrational."

Ash shook his head.

"Whatever you have to do Misty, I'll be there to help you."

Misty shook her head, as her plan was coming along in her mind.

"No Ash, for my plan to work out, I need you to stay in this house. And not trying to drain anyone. In the meantime, I'm gonna need to borrow Pikachu."

Pikachu climbed onto Misty's shoulder, and happily smiled at her, as Brock approached her with a really good question.

"Misty, why do you need me and Pikachu to help you with your task?"

"Well, you're the only one that can nurse anybody back to health, no matter what. And Pikachu, well, Pikachu will be my way of bringing Pallet to the way things were before this stupid curse."

Ash, along with Gary, did not like this plan of Misty's at all. Not only did they both have gotten used to their new lives, but they are also more than unwilling to let things go back to the way they were. Especially Ash. Misty knew all too well that Ash did not want to go back to being a normal teen again. She knows that Ash will be hurt if Misty goes along with this plan of hers. Yet at the same time, looking at him now, she can see the torture that Ash is going through, just by trying to keep the wild darkness in him in check. But, to free Ash from this darkness that is keeping hold of him, she needs to break this curse on Pallet Town.

Misty remembers the conversation she had with her darker counterpart. She remembers the deal that she had struck with her other self. To Misty, it was like striking a deal with the devil, disguised as her darker half. She remembers the vital fact that she has only six months to live as a human. For Misty, six months is more than enough to break this curse on Pallet, since she figured out a way to bring this six months curse breaking task, to a one night deal. Something she plans on doing this very night.

"Brock, I need you to keep an eye out on anyone who needs medical help. And not just in this house. Everybody in Pallet, if you can. And Brock, im serious about this, because I feel like there might be some casualties, when I go through with this task."

Then Misty turned to Gary and Ash.

"And, I need you two to just, stay here, and don't do anything stupid when I'm gone."

Misty then turned to Pikachu on her shoulder and said;

"So, Pikachu, ready to save Pallet Town?"

Pikachu happily smiled towards Misty and said; "Pika Pikachu! *Yea! You bet!*

With that, Misty left Ash's house with a "wish me luck guys!" as she head out towards the very spot where this madness started that night, leaving the boys with a stunned silence. Even though, unknown to Misty, they hoped that she wouldn't screw up this time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, looks like Misty is more than determined to end this once and for all. But the question is, how did she figure out this mystery so easily? Was it something her darker half had said? Or was it a hidden message? And what about Delia, Tracey and Oak? Well, you just have to wait and see what happens in the second last chapter! And to think, two more chapters and our adventure will end. BUT NOT YET! Hold on tight, children of the night, because you REALLY don't want to miss the epic conclusion to this spooktacular mystery! xD.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Night Where It All Started**

**Description:** A Pokémon fanfic – Halloween style! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon! There enough said. Lol.

** Rating:** T plus mature subject matter :P

**Note:** _thoughts _*Pokémon Translation*

**Ages:** Ash:19 Misty:19 Brock:21 Gary:19 Tracey: 20

* * *

**Part 9**

It's the same night where Misty was given another chance to live, where she decided to end this once and for all. Or at the very least, until her six months expiration date. After that, who knows what will happen. All she knows right now is that, she must go back to that very same tree where she found that mystical mirror, that night before Halloween.

"Pikachupi! Pika chu cha pi! *Misty! We're almost at the tree!*"

"Great, thanks Pikachu. Let me know when you find it."

"Pika! *Alright!*"

As Pikachu and Misty were running towards the tree, Misty kept thinking about that experience she had when she met her other half face to face. Sure, it was a bit of a shock to meet her darker half, but when she realized that it was actually her being a, well, a bitchy vampire, she knew she would never be like that. And yet at same time she realized that she had been lied to. Her vampire self told her that the only way to get rid of this curse was to bring everyone's humanity back. If that was the case, then what was the whole thing about the mirrors? Her first encounter with her vampire self was through a mystical mirror. Then the second time, her darker half showed an image of reality through another mirror. The very moment when she saw that image, everything clicked within Misty. She knew it was the very same mirror that she found at the base of the tree, that was the answer to her problem. It only made sense that this will end where this mess had started in the first place.

"Pikachupi! Pika cha Pikachu! *Misty! There's the tree!*"

As Misty slowed down, she looked ahead, and noticed that the magical tree with water coming out of its branches, seemed different than before. Scratch that, the whole environment seemed different; it seemed somehow darker than the last time Misty was here.

"Pikachu be careful, this place seems different than before."

Pikachu also slowed down to a stop. "Pikachu. *I know.*"

Misty was right. In mere moments, the tree and the forest around it were shrouded in a thick low fog. Instantly, Pikachu came right to Misty's side, protectively, just to make sure they wouldn't get separated by any unseen forces. Not a moment later, a figure appeared behind the tree, where the smoke conveniently cleared the figure's path. As the figure walked closer, Misty was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Oh my god. Tracey, thank goodness it's you."

Tracey smiled, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Misty realized something important.

"Wait a minute. Tracey, how did you go back to normal? You're not a werewolf anymore."

Tracey smiled and nodded his head slightly.

"Yea, it's a long story. Basically, these past few days, ever since I got turned into a werewolf, I've been hiding in this forest. All this time I was a, well, a killer machine, eating everything in sight. Even that very first night that you saw me as a werewolf, I actually ran after you. I couldn't help it. And believe me, no matter how much I resisted I couldn't stop myself. But before I reached Pallet, while I was chasing you, I sensed a kind of power that stopped me from going after you. So instead, I went back to the forest. And there I was this whole time, until this girl came around and saved me from that nightmare. She saved my life."

Misty was trying to wrap her head around of what Tracey just told her. She realized that, if she stopped to catch her breath that night when she was running away from Tracey, she could have died by his hand. And yet, right at this very moment, Misty realized a crucial fact that Tracey just told her.

"Wait, you said that you were saved by a girl. Who was she Tracey?"

Tracey smiled widely, and responded in a weird tone that he never used towards Misty.

"It was a very beautiful girl. Actually, now that I think about it, she looked a lot like you Misty. But I knew it wasn't you, because her aura is darker than yours."

Misty was shocked and confused all at the same time. Who on earth can Tracey be talking about?

Then like a hit to the head, Misty just realized who Tracey was talking about, even though it seemed impossible.

"Oh my god. No...no way in hell...not in a million years it could be her. It's just impossible."

Out of nowhere, a female voice boomed out from around the mystical tree.

"Ha-ha! So you've finally had come. I was wondering when you would show yourself, girlfriend."

Misty knew that voice better than anyone. It was her own voice that she heard. It was the voice of her darker half.

"I don't believe it. It's you!"

"Took you long enough."

A figure had jumped from above the tree, towards the ground. As the figure rose up, it walked towards Tracey, as he watched her with desire in his eyes.

"Hey there. You know, I never really thanked you properly for saving me. So, thank you."

Misty's darker half smiled towards Tracey as she got closer to him.

"Anytime."

She stepped up towards Tracey, and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

The real Misty not only was disgusted, but at the same time, she felt like she had cheated on Ash, since it's her darker half kissing Tracey.

"This is messed up! Tell me something, who are you really? And don't give me the I am your darker half crap, I wanna know the truth. So who in the hell are you?"

As the darker Misty stopped kissing Tracey, she turned towards the real Misty, smiled her evil smile, and said;

"Your right. I have been lying to you. I am not your darker half, even though I did play the role well. You could call me Lucia. Lucia, the Queen of the Underworld."

Misty was bewildered.

"What? So... so you're like the female version of the devil?"

Lucia laughed. "Are you kidding me? Hell no. Lucifer is my younger brother. I'm the mastermind behind everything. He's just the muscle; he does all the dirty work. Which only made him more famous than me, but whatever, I don't really care about that whole fame and glory crap anyways."

Misty's mind was blown. All this time, she actually believed this being was really her darker half, but instead it was the Queen of the Underworld. She couldn't believe this. This was far more supernatural then ghouls and goblins Misty had ever met, let alone had seen. This was beyond her imagination. And yet, she couldn't understand something.

"But, why did you pick on me? From the billions of other people you could have chosen. Why me?"

Lucia stopped laughing, looked at Misty briefly, and walked towards the tree.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know why I chose you initially. But, when I realized that your love life with Ash has spiraled and was going nowhere fast, well, I actually wanted to help in my unique way."

Misty was getting ticked off.

"So, your idea of help was to change Ash, along with everyone in Pallet Town into live reincarnations of their costumes?! Are you nuts?! Or were you just bored?"

Lucia laughed. "Well, it did work, didn't it? As far as I know, you had some quality time with vampire Ashy, right?" she winked towards Misty.

Misty turned bright red. "Well, you had your fun. Now turn everyone back."

Lucia shook her head at Misty.

"No can do. Once something has been done, it cannot be undone. And besides, I was just only granting your heart's desire. You were the one that wanted the tall, dark, and obviously handsome Ash as a vampire in the first place. You should be happy."

Misty exploded out of frustration and anger.

"I NEVER WANTED THAT! I NEVER WANTED ASH TO BE A REAL VAMPIRE! And besides, you're stupid curse is killing him on the inside!"

Lucia was sincerely confused at what Misty just said.

"Killing him on the inside? Well...it shouldn't in the first place. This curse is only temporary, well, at least until the Dead Season is finished anyways. Huh, now that's interesting, very interesting."

As Lucia was pacing back and forth in front of the mystical tree thinking to herself, Tracey was still staring after Lucia, totally confused of what's going on. However, Misty wanted to get a tiny detail cleared out.

"Dead Season? What do you mean by that? And I thought that the curse was permanent. Are you sure it's only temporary?"

Lucia stopped pacing, and faced Misty with a nonchalant expression.

"Dead Season basically is the season of the dead and the supernatural. It starts on the night before Halloween, all the way through to the end of November. Since well, all my supernatural people can't stand the whole cheery jolly theme going on in December. It's sickening. So when that time comes around, we basically hide away until the next season comes. Which is why the curse is only temporary."

At that Misty was relieved, but when she looked down on Pikachu, and noticed that the yellow mouse was on guard and giving icy looks towards Lucia, Misty knew that Lucia was either hiding something or she was lying about something, again. But when Misty looked towards Tracey, she knew her hunch was correct.

"If the curse is temporary, and it ends before December starts, then why is Tracy back to normal already?"

Lucia smiled one of her trademark evil grins.

"You could say that I can manipulate the curse, and all its victims. But in order for me to do that, I need a link between the supernatural world and the real world. Which is where you come in Mist."

Lucia walked over to the tree and picked up something from the ground. But when Misty realized what it was, every one of her instincts told her to destroy that stupid mirror once and for all.

"So, I'm guessing since I looked at the mirror that night on Halloween, that I'm some sort of link to both worlds."

Lucia shook her head from side to side.

"Yes and no. You were the link, but the mirror acted as transmitter of sorts."

"_Looks like I have to destroy that mirror to end the transmission, and break this curse."_

Lucia laughed.

"I heard that. And there is no way in hell you're getting anywhere near my mirror."

On that moment, Tracey withered in agony as his whole body began cracking and changing shape.

"Oh my god...Tracey, NO!"

Then Misty sharply turned to Lucia who was grinning her evil little grin.

"You didn't save him, did you?"

Lucia laughed.

"I did say that I can manipulate the curse, didn't I?"

Misty didn't need to turn back to Tracey to know that he's becoming a werewolf, since she practically heard growling and bone cracking noises behind her.

Lucia smile towards Misty.

"Don't worry; he won't hurt you until I say so. So stop being a pain already, and stop this silly attempt to be the heroine and rescue this pathetic town of yours."

Right on that moment, a crowd of people surrounded Misty and Pikachu. To them it seemed like a whole town of people showed up. Until Misty and Pikachu saw Prof Oak, wearing all black clothing with the usual Fabio hair style, and Delia wore a black dress with black fairy wings. This did not look good to Misty and Pikachu.

"Oh my god. What did you do to them Lucia!"

Lucia laughed.

"Oh did I forget to mention that anyone affected by this curse will lose themselves gradually as time passes on? Basically becoming supernatural zombies. But Ash is a whole different case."

As Misty looked around, she noticed that practically everybody in Pallet showed up, and they all had lost looks in their eyes. Eyes of zombies. The only ones that weren't there were Gary, Brock and Ash. Misty had to think of something, something fast.

"Oh Misty dear, don't be afraid, join us."

Misty looked towards Ash's mom.

"Mrs Ketchum, I'm so sorry."

Delia laughed an evil laugh that did not fit her at all. It seemed very menacing.

"Don't be dear; it's great being like this."

"That's right Misty, join us..."

Misty turned to the Fabio Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak not you too..."

Lucia was getting annoyed.

"Oh my god, enough already! Can't you morons see that she aint crossing over to us?! Just be useful and stop her from destroying this mirror!"

Before Misty got swarmed by supernatural zombies and Tracey's vicious werewolf form, she looked down towards Pikachu, and at the same time, Pikachu looked up towards Misty. They both nodded to each other in understanding, as they both looked back towards Lucia, as Misty yelled;

"NOW! VOLT TACKLE!"

At that moment, Pikachu was swarmed by electric waves, as he charged straight through the crowd of supernatural zombies, causing them to fly backwards, as Pikachu ran with the speed of light towards Lucia.

Before they collided, Lucia screamed, as Pikachu destroyed her as well as the mirror, with a huge shock of lightning. Causing not only everybody from Pallet, including Tracey, to get knocked back and become unconscious, but Misty as well.

* * *

"Brock, look! Everybody is passed out!"

"Ash be careful, we don't know what happened here."

"And what's still around to fry us, like them."

Brock turned to Gary.

"I think we should look for survivors, before we worry about that Gary."

Out of nowhere, Ash yelled.

"MISTY! NO!"

Instantly, Ash ran like lightning towards the limp Misty laying on the cold autumn ground.

"Misty, please...please still be alive."

As Ash was holding Misty, trying to shake her awake, Gary walked up to Ash with an unconscious Pikachu in his hands.

"Pikachu...not you too."

"I found him unconscious under that tree with the water coming out of it. But, I think Pikachu will make it. I'm just going to double check with The Mad Scientist..."

Before Gary turned towards Brock, he came back to Ash, with a simple silver round locket in his hands.

"Oh, before I forget. Here, I found this on the ground beside Pikachu. I think Pikachu was going to destroy this, and something went wrong...or at least that's the vibe I'm getting off it."

As Ash took the locket from Gary, a strange sensation came over him. Somehow, it felt like a part of him was being pulled into the locket by an invisible force. Before he knew it, Ash felt a lot better than he did in days, or at the very least, ever since Halloween.

* * *

Nobody knew how much time passed from that explosion of electricity from Pikachu's Volt Tackle, but all Misty knew when she woke up, was that she found herself in Ash's room again.

But when she looked over to Ash's desk, she saw with a shock of amazement, was Ash's dark clothing lying on the desk, and on top of the pile of clothing, were his set of fangs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Holy moly. O.O I don't know about you guys, but I think that's one of the best chapters that I have ever written...or well, at the very least, in my opinion xD. Lol. Okay, before the story comes to an end, there are still questions left unanswered. Like, why weren't Ash, Gary and Brock affected by Lucia's "zombie spell"? Or, what's the deal with that silver locket? That, and other questions will be answered (hopefully) in the FINAL CHAPTER. And to think, one more chapter, and this story will come to a close. It makes me wanna cry :'(. But, until then, hang in there children of the night!


End file.
